Mythbusters, Meet the Cullens!
by Saint Sarah
Summary: What happens when the Mythbusters decide to test out wether or not vampires are real, and then end up running into the Cullens?
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor those character. I also do not own Mythbuster or those characters. I do, however, own Jackson McReid.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Jamie, this is getting ridiculous. We have no new ideas coming from us or our viewers except for the vampire idea from strongman54. And he seems to feel pretty strongly about it. We need something! It'll get ratings! Our show is going to get canceled if we don't find something new and exciting and this is exactly what we need!" Adam Savage loved the show him and his friend Jamie Heineman had spent so much time working on and perfecting. _Mythbusters_ was his obsession.

"I know, Adam. Trust me, I know. But vampires? Really, how would we pull that off?"

"Why don't you leave all the creative work to me, and we'll have this thing in the bag. I've already planned it all out."


	2. At the Cullen's

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor those character. I also do not own Mythbuster or those characters. I do, however, own Jackson McReid.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Cullens' house, Emmett and Jasper were watching their favorite TV show. _Mythbusters_. _'I love this show'_ Emmett thought. _'How cool would it be if they decided to find out if vampires we're real and ended up coming here?'_

"That would be very bad Emmett," Edward replied as he walked down the stairs from his room heading to Bella's for the night. Why is Emmett always clueless to the consequences of things? Does he ever think ahead?

_'Why?'_ Apparently not.

"Because the Volturi would most likely find out that we told the whole world that vampires exist, and they would be here within the hour to destroy us all." Duh.

_'Oh. Oops.'_

"What do you mean oops?!"

"Well, I kind of e-mailed them about, Oh, I don't know, 1,200 times, asking them to try and prove that vampires are real."

"Tell me that's just a sick, twisted joke Emmett," Edward responded unusually coolly given the circumstances, even though on the inside he was sweating. What would happen to Bella through all of this?

"Well…uhmmm…I wish..." Emmett was cut off by Alice's shrieking.

"EMMETT!! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T START WHAT I JUST SAW YOU START!" She was mad. That was understatement. She flew down the stairs, almost literally, and came to a stop right in front of Emmett. Rosalie followed behind unnoticed.

"Uhmmm…that depends…did it have anything to do with _Mythbusters_?" was Emmett's nervous reply.

"Great Emmett. That's really GREAT!! Do you ever think?" Alice flailed her arms and began pacing back and forth, seething with anger. She can be pretty scary when she wants to be. Nobody ever said pixies were always friendly.

"Well I guess not, if everybody always calls me stupid!" Emmett roared. Suddenly everyone was calm. Jasper had just interfered, realizing that his family needed him more than he needed to watch TV.

"You know, I wonder if Carlisle heard you all the way from the hospital, and Esme is trying to ignore you, just so you know; she's hoping the same thing as Edward."

_'Why does everyone always assume the worst?' _Emmett had resigned to speaking only in his thoughts again.

"Because, Emmett, in a house full of vampires, the worst is what usually happens."

"Wait, what did he say?" Alice is always curious.

"He asked why everyone always assumes the worst."

"Oh, well, then yes, that was the proper answer."

"Why don't you show me your vision, and then we can figure out what we need to do." Everyone seemed to agree so Alice showed Edward. In the vision, all of the Cullens were there along with some rather strange humans with video cameras. Edward took them to be the crew of _Mythbusters_. The guy with thinning red hair and the bald one were questioning the vampires on every aspect of their life. Somehow those men had forced the Cullens to tell the truth rather than deny everything. This did not look good for them. Then the scene changed and everyone, including Bella, was in the living room watching TV. _Mythbusters_ came on, finally announcing that their Super Secret Special would be about vampires. The scene changed again and the Volturi were on their way to the Cullens' house. "NO! Belle is there! This can't happen! Did you manage to see how the television crew finds us?"

"No, I didn't, I'm sorry Edward we'll do everything we can to stop this from happening."

"What does it matter whether Bella is there or not? She's been a thorn in my side since you fell for her and honestly it's getting annoying." No one had noticed Rosalie leaning against the wall by the stairs. Edward made no attempt to stifle the growl that was coming from deep within his chest.

"Ok," Edward calmed himself down enough to speak clearly, "well for right now I just need to get to Bella's house. I'm already late." With that Edward started to leave.

"You know, Edward, If you'd just change Bella we wouldn't have to worry about it," Jasper added.

"I am not discussing this with anyone right now. I'm leaving. I'll see you in the morning before school."

"Why did Carlisle have to pick tonight to stay late at work? Maybe we should get Esme and tell her, and then _she_ can tell Carlisle." Emmett suggested as he tried to slip away to Rosalie unnoticed. Unfortunately for him, his vampire family was much more observant than that.

"Oh no Emmett, you got us into this and you are going to tell Carlisle when he gets home, and then you will have to be the bait for any plan he comes up with." Alice was still pretty pissed.


	3. M5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or those character. I also do not own Mythbusters or those characters. I do, however, own Jackson McReid.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie's "special effects studio", or as he liked to call it, M-5, was abnormally silent. Even loud-mouth Adam had nothing to say. They just sat there, tapping pencils on the table. Ok, so maybe it wasn't completely silent. They were thinking, trying to find a way to prove or disprove the existence of vampires.

"I've got it!" Adam said excitedly. "We could research 'facts' about vampires and a place where they are likely to live, and then set up a trap to see if we could catch one!"

"As usual, Adam, you have come up with the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Jamie replied seriously. Did he ever laugh? Or have even an inkling of a sense of humor? Probably not. "First of all, where are we going to find facts on vampires? Second of all, don't you think they'd be smart enough to figure this plan out?"

"The Internet, and hopefully not. You just leave the research to me and I'll find out what we need to know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so here's everything we need to know. I know four weeks is a long time to spend researching vampires. Trust me, I felt like some freak sci-fi fanatic."

"Adam, you are a sci-fi fanatic."

"Oh, yeah, anyway, a lot of the stories I read say that vampires can't come out during the day. So we'll have to focus our study to the night."

"It sounds like a caffeine fest to me," Way to state the obvious Jamie.

"Yeah, but this is where it gets weird. Some myths say that they can eat animals, or even plants, so unless those stories are false, we're going to have a hard time finding them."

"So other than knowing we have to restrict our search to the night, we're not any better off than we were before. We still don't know how the hell we're going to find them."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"If only we knew how they looked we could go under cover and look for them!" Wow, Jamie does have a sense of humor.

"Great idea! I wonder if anyone we know has ever seen one?"

"I'll say this one more time, you have got to be kidding me! It was a joke!"

"Since when do you have a sense of humor?"

"That's not important. What's important is that we have no Idea if vampires exist. How are we supposed to find one to ask them how they dress?"

"Well, I don't know. It was your idea." everyone could tell Adam was having way too much fun annoying Jamie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson McReid, one of the camera-men, had been watching the squabble from a far. _'I wonder if I should help them,'_ He thought._ 'Ok, well no matter what they can't know It's me. They'll probably fire me for rigging the experiment. I got it! I'll leave notes in their mailboxes! This is gonna be great!'_


	4. Telling Carlisle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor those character. I also do not own Mythbuster or those characters. I do, however, own Jackson McReid.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme finally came down from her room after she was sure Edward was out of hearing distance from the house. He was under a lot of stress already, and he didn't need to add this to the list. "Carlisle will be home soon. He just called. I agree with Alice, Emmett should tell him."

"But mom! He'll kill me! Why don't we have someone who doesn't give him bad news pretty much everyday tell him?"

"Because you started it!" Alice was still pretty upset. She loved Bella like a sister, and this could end up hurting her.

"Uughhh! Fine. When will he be here" Just then the front door opened.

"I'm home," Carlisle called from the entryway. Esme ran to him with open arms, kissing him right in front of their children.

"Geez! Get a room!" Jasper was definitely starting to feel the love and was irritated that there wasn't time to take care of this very pressing matter. There were bigger issued that needed to be sorted out first.

Esme and Carlisle pulled apart keeping their arms around each others waist. Esme shot a look at Emmett, silently telling him that now was the time.

"What's going on? You all look like someone died!" Sometimes Carlisle could be very observant.

"Emmett has something to say," Esme replied without ever taking her eyes off of her son.

"I…uh…wrote to the Mythbusters and gave them a challenge!" He exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

"That's good! You've wanted to do that for sometime now. What did you come up with?"

'_Why does he want details? I really don't want to do this!'_ Emmett was still trying to find something else to say when Alice pinched him.

"You had better tell the truth," she whispered low enough that only Emmett could hear her. Seeing the future could be convenient at times, but in this case, not for him.

"Uhh…I asked them to prove…whetherornotvampiresarereal."

"I…didn't quite catch that. Could you please repeat it?" Carlisle was confused. _'Why won't he just tell me? It can't be that bad, can it?'_ If only he knew how bad it really was.

"I asked them to prove whether or not vampires exist." Carlisle was out of the room in a split second with Esme following right behind him. All Emmett could do was hang his head in shame. He felt really bad about putting his family in danger, especially Bella. If anything happened to her neither himself, nor Edward, would ever forgive him.

"Don't worry love, Carlisle will think of something. He always does." As much as she thought this was the stupidest thing her husband had ever done, Rosalie hated to see him upset. "Come on, let's go."

Rosalie and Emmett left the room leaving Jasper and Alice alone. "Why do they always have to do that?" Jasper burst out. Apparently Rosalie was trying to cheer up Emmett, and again, Jasper could fell it.

"Come on, Jazz," Alice cooed. "Let's go 'get a room' and have some fun too." It was amazing how much Jasper loved his wife at that moment, and he wanted her to know.


End file.
